Lilikoi, Princess of All Saiyans
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Vegeta is the Prince of all Saiyans, one of the last of his royal bloodline. But what if he had had a sister? Follow the tale of Prince Vegeta and his younger sister, Princess Lilikoi. Slightly redone, enjoy.
1. The Birth of the Saiyan Princess Lilikoi

A/N: Alright, so I went ahead and did a little bit of extra work on this story and I hope you will let me know what you guys think of it. But I warn you I will ignore any and all flames that anyone gets the bright idea to post. That's all I got to say for now and I really hope that you guys all like this story.

Disclaimer: I have said this before and I will say it once again, the amazing characters and storyline of DBZ do not belong to me, they are the property of the great and talented genius Akira Toriyama. Give him the credit, not me. However, the OC Lilikoi of this story, is mine.

...

To say that the court of Vegeta-Sei was alight with excitement would be an understatement; word of Queen Rosicheena's labor spread like wildfire until everyone from the most high-ranked Elite to the lowest Third-Class knew that the birth of the second child of the Royal Family was approaching.

The demeanor in King Vegeta's Throne Room at the present time served as a stark contrast to the ecstatic behavior raging everywhere else.

King Vegeta himself was absent, no doubt near his mate. If he were, it would not come as a surprise; everyone knew the king had not left the planet, or even the palace for that matter, during the entirety of the queen's pregnancy. He had done the same two years prior when Rosicheena had borne their son and heir, Prince Vegeta.

"It's happening!" a Saiyanshouted throughout the corridors. "The new prince or princess is coming!"

...

King Vegeta had been somewhat offended when Malaka and Planthorr had ordered him from the birthing room. He was the king, how dare they tell him what to do! Granted they had done it the last time as well, but that didn't take the edge off of the action.

He could hear Rosicheena crying out. Unlike the first time when their son had been born, the queen's cries echoed throughout the halls.

...

Rosicheena panted as she heard the cooing of her newborn baby. She had done it; she had given birth to the second child of King Vegeta and herself.

"You have given the king a princess," Malaka, the head doctor of Vegeta-Sei, said. "A strong, healthy girl."

Rosicheena smiled. She and King Vegeta had already had a son, named Vegeta for his father, and while the Saiyan queen loved her son, she had also wanted a daughter and now she finally had one.

"Bring my husband here," she said without hesitation, laying back against the pillows propped up behind her. "I want him to see his new little daughter. And then we will decide on her name."

Malaka nodded and left to find the Saiyan king.

...

"You have borne a daughter."

Rosicheena nodded.

"Yes."

Many thoughts raced through King Vegeta's mind as he stared down at a tiny infant sleeping in a cradle, his newborn daughter, the new princess of the Saiyan race.

"So, the name?" Rosicheena asked, pulling the king from his thoughts.

"It's a fine name," her husband replied.

It was settled. The two Saiyan monarchs had chosen a name that would be just perfect for their new little princess.

"So, have you decided on a name, your majesties?" Malaka asked as he walked over to the cradle.

"Yes," Queen Rosicheena answered, smiling at her husband and then down at the sleeping child sound asleep in her arms before turning to Malaka. "Her name is to be Lilikoi."

Malaka nodded. Lilikoi…It truly did sound like a name fit for a Saiyan princess.

...

…

"A girl? Mother and Father's new baby is a girl?" Vegeta groaned as he sat in the throne room with Nappa, the General of the Saiyan Army, and Zorn, his father's adviser. Vegeta personally didn't see why his father even had an adviser at all; it wasn't like he ever listened to Zorn's advice. Maybe it was just a formality.

"Are you sure it's a girl?" Vegeta questioned. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Zorn nodded.

"Yes, your mother gave birth to a strong, healthy princess," he explained, running a hand through his long, waist-length ponytail.

"Zorn, where do babies come from anyway?" the young prince asked suddenly.

At this, Zorn's face flushed a slight pink.

"That's simple enough," Nappa piped up. "You see, your father and your mother-"

"NAPPA!" Zorn growled. "Now is not the time for him to know that!"

"What are you talking about, Zorn?" Nappa asked. "I was Prince Vegeta's age when my father told me."

"That explains SO much," Zorn quipped.

"Why you-!" Nappa snarled.

"Will you two stop bickering and tell me more about my new sister!" Vegeta snapped.

"Excellent suggestion," Zorn said, still glaring at Nappa.

"So what does she look like?" the prince asked eagerly.

"We're not exactly sure," Nappa answered. "Neither of us has actually seen her yet."

"But your parents should be returning with her soon," Zorn added. "So instead of simply listening to us tell you what she looks like, you get to see for yourself."

"To be honest, I was hoping for a little brother," Vegeta groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, that's enough sulking," Zorn scolded. "Your parents will be here any moment."

"We're already here," a feminine voice said.

Vegeta, Zorn, and Nappa all turned to see King Vegeta and his wife, Queen Rosicheena. The Saiyan queen was holding a very tiny pale blue bundle in her arms. Vegeta jumped in surprise when the bundle moved.

"I-is that…my little sister?" young Vegeta asked, slowly approaching his parents.

"Of course it is," his mother smiled as she glided over to a chair. Vegeta stood beside her as the Saiyan queen lifted the blanket away from the baby's face so her son could see his new sibling.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he gazed down at his baby sister. She was almost a spitting image of their mother. Her long, spiky black hair and her angelic face were both obvious traits from Rosicheena. Her eyes were closed, but the prince had a feeling that they would be the same fine amethyst color of Rosicheena's eyes. A few features on her little face resembled the sharp, defined features of King Vegeta, but aside from that, the young princess was a near exact copy of her mother.

"What's her name?" the two-year-old asked, looking up at his mother and father.

"Her name is Lilikoi," King Vegeta answered.

Vegeta said nothing as he stared down at Lilikoi. She really did look like their mother, but he really didn't care about that at the time. All he wanted to know was what her power level was. Would she be strong like him, or just a pathetic weakling?

"How strong is she?" the toddler prince asked before he could stop himself.

King Vegeta's eyebrows arched slightly and Vegeta wondered if he had angered his father. He should have kept his mouth shut!

"She was born with a power level of 770," he answered after a few minutes.

Vegeta fought the urge to shout in excitement. While she wasn't a brother, she was still a sibling with a fairly decent power level! Vegeta had been born with a power level of 1,000, an incredible number even for a Saiyan newborn.

"Impressive," Zorn remarked. "The little princess really is strong then."

"Yes, she is," King Vegeta said, glancing down at his newborn daughter.

"When can she start training?" Vegeta asked eagerly.

"Soon," was the only reply his father gave him.

Vegeta frowned. He wanted to get an idea of when his baby sister would be able to fight and train with him. But the look that his father was giving him warned him that this was not the time to discuss the matter.

Suddenly, a soft coo sounded from the baby as the two-hour-old infant yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Yes, she had inherited her mother's deep purple eyes.

Lilikoi looked up at him and smiled. Actually smiled! Then, she squirmed in her blanket until she had freed her right hand and she reached for her brother's hand.

Vegeta held out his own hand. Lilikoi took it and placed her brother's index finger in her little mouth and began sucking on it, purring contently.

"Prince Vegeta, I wouldn't-" Zorn began, but he was cut off by a loud scream of rage.

Vegeta screeched as his little sister smirked and bit down on his finger, her already sharp canines nearly drawing blood.

"The brat bit me!" the toddler prince snarled.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he was amused that his little sister already had the audacity to do something to him.

'Maybe we'll get along,' the prince thought as he glanced down at his baby sister.

…

…

Ta-da! So, what did you guys think of this first Chapter? Please let me know and please do be honest when you do. But no flames.

The next chapter will be out on Tuesday, January 7th.

And to clarify, Lilikoi's name is a pun on lilikoʻi, the Hawaiian word for passion fruit.


	2. Dilemmas

A/N: Here is chapter 2. Thank you to Anonymous Anime-Potato for the review on chapter 1. Enjoy this brand new chapter, everyone.

Disclaimer: Again, Akira Toriyama is the mastermind behind the incredible manga, the awesome anime, and every other bit of franchise of DBZ. Not me, I only own Lilikoi in this story.

...

Despite, or perhaps because of, his efforts in the continuous expansion of the Planet Trade Organization, Frieza had only appeared once or twice on Vegeta-Sei from the time Prince Vegeta was an infant. Not that King Vegeta was complaining, for he had found the Ice-Jin's absence to be quite a welcome respite, as did most of the Saiyan Race. They still had to conquer planets for him and provide resources, but even that was preferable to the lizard making his presence known among them.

In fact, for the first time in years, King Vegeta felt like he truly ruled over his people once more. And the knowledge that his prided son, whose power had increased as he grew, added to his contentment.

The door to the throne room opened and in walked his adviser, Zorn.

"Your Majesty," Zorn saluted the king, "Lord Frieza's ship has been sighted in a nearby sector. He will be here shortly," the long-haired Saiyan reported.

King Vegeta growled softly. So much for catching a break from the damned lizard!

...

"So, I trust the Planet Kerasu is now under my control?" Frieza asked, lounging on the Saiyan throne, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," King Vegeta nodded. "The planet was occupied successfully in no time at all."

"Well, I must say it's rather nice to see your band of monkeys managed to follow my orders," the Ice-Jin mocked. "For once."

King Vegeta said nothing. He knew the lizard-like tyrant was baiting him, and the Saiyan king refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," he answered cordially.

"Wonderful. Onto another matter then, I understand congratulations are in order," Frieza stated before pausing to take another sip of wine. "I hear you've now fathered a lovely little princess, Vegeta."

King Vegeta bit back a growl. Of course, Frieza_ would_ know of his daughter's birth.

"Your words are greatly appreciated, Lord Frieza," the king forced himself to reply after a few moments.

"I suppose your little snip of a wife _is_ worth something after all," the PTO leader continued. "Speaking of which, how is the queen this evening?"

"The queen is not well this evening," King Vegeta answered coolly.

It wasn't untrue; the strain of the birthing process had greatly weakened Queen Rosicheena. Apparently, something had gone wrong, though no one could figure out why.

Even still, because of the concerns that the ordeal had raised, Malaka had warned her not to bear any more children.

The news was unexpected, but truthfully not unwelcome. It cost King Vegeta nothing to admit he was not displeased; he already had his heir, the Prince Vegeta, and he found that he was pleased to have a daughter, particularly one like little Lilikoi. And he knew for a fact that Rosicheena shared the sentiment, having always wanted a girl.

Their family was complete, so the news was of little consequence.

"Ah...that is a pity," Frieza crooned, pulling the king from his thoughts as he composed his face into what was meant to be a look of sympathy, which was ultimately marred by the malicious gleam in his scarlet eyes. "I suppose if you desired more children, you could always take another wife, or wait until the queen goes on a mission and gets herself killed."

A few quiet gasps could be heard, but no one said a word.

King Vegeta was about to let a retort fly, but Zarbon spoke up first.

"You must remember, Lord Frieza, that these Saiyans only mate once throughout their lifetime," the emerald-haired lieutenant reminded. "And then if their mate dies, the survivor merely subjects their self to a life alone. Quite primitive, wouldn't you agree, Sir?"

"Indeed," Frieza sniffed. "But then, these are Saiyans we're talking about."

King Vegeta tried his hardest to mask his anger. But he was powerless to react. Not that that made the matter any less infuriating.

...

Queen Rosicheena loved her son, there was no doubt about that, but she was also delighted with her young daughter.

Her favorite lady-in-waiting, Selauri, never missed a chance to see or hold the princess.

Selauri was a petite woman, much like Rosicheena, with spiky black hair that fell to her mid-back in a ponytail, long bangs that framed the sides of her face.

Selauri's onyx eyes twinkled with delight as Rosicheena held out the infant princess for her to hold. She had a child of her own, a son, but she had once confided to Rosicheena that she hoped to one day have a daughter as well.

"The trouble is, I don't know if Paragus wants another child," Selauri sighed as she stared down at the sleeping child in her arms. "After Broly, he's never mentioned the possibility of another."

Rosicheena looked down. Selauri would never come out and say it, but the Saiyan queen knew her friend was thinking of when she had nearly lost her son.

Two years ago, shortly after the birth of Prince Vegeta, Selauri had borne a son as well, whom she and her mate had named Broly.

The personnel in the nursery had claimed the boy had possessed latent abilities that rivaled, maybe even surpassed, that of the prince.

Naturally, this news had ignited a spark of resentment in King Vegeta, which led him to choosing to have the days-old infant off planet. Only Rosicheena's interception on her dear friend's behalf had been able to prevent the king from going through with his decision.

He may not have addressed the matter again, at least not in front of her, but the female monarch knew her husband was still paranoid when it came to the child, despite having been shown nothing but loyalty from both Paragus and Selauri.

...

Though she knew her husband had made the decision himself, a part of Rosicheena still felt guilty, knowing that this could very well have put an end to Selauri ever mothering another child.

...

King Vegeta fought to keep from telling Frieza off as the Ice-Jin kept prattling on and on about other races that were now working for him and how he expected so much more from the Saiyans and a number of other things that the Saiyan king couldn't care less about.

"Do you have your eye on any other planets at this particular time, Lord Frieza?" King Vegeta asked. He knew the lizard warlord would continue to boast about his 'Many accomplishments achieved throughout his lifetime' but by asking this, the Saiyans would receive at least a moment's reprieve.

"Hmm…well let's see…" Frieza thought for a moment or two. "Oh, I know! I want Planet Jugaien, Planet Zarenchei, and Planet Parikata all occupied by the end of the week."

King Vegeta said nothing. None of the Saiyans did.

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" Frieza smirked.

"No, of course not," King Vegeta answered finally. "Lord Frieza."

"Good," Frieza's eyes narrowed to slits as his smirk grew broader. "I believe we're finished here. I'll return at the end of this week and I expect good news on those planets."

King Vegeta remained silent. He was afraid that if he spoke, he would slip and express his immense hatred of Frieza and that would have been the same as wishing for his own death because that's exactly what he would get.

Zorn sighed. He hated Frieza nearly as much as his king did, but he was also smart enough to know that if he said a word on the matter, he would die.

Luckily, they wouldn't have to deal with the lizard tyrant for a week. Not long enough, but it was better than nothing.

...

Following Frieza's departure, along with his daughter's birth, it was plain to see that King Vegeta was, for once, in a good mood. Both of his children boasted of exceptional power levels, as befitted the prince and princess of a warrior race.

Though nowhere near as powerful as her older brother, the newborn Princess Lilikoi still had a power level that would grow as she did, of that her father was certain.

Despite this, the events of two years previously still occasionally crossed his mind. How could some mere infant, even if his father was a colonel, possess abilities that could rival his son's, whose power rating had broken every record in their race's history, let alone surpass him?

Had the brat's mother not been one of his mate's favorites, Rosicheena never would have interceded on their behalf, and the boy would be off one some inhospitable rock somewhere, no longer able to pose a potential threat to their children.

He would never admit it out loud, but when Rosicheena had outright pleaded with him to reconsider, the Saiyan monarch found that he could not deny her.

Since then, Paragus had kept his head down, but occasionally managed to find some way to add a mention of gratitude to any conversation he had with the king, which only served to irritate the Saiyan ruler.

Though his mate had managed to convince him, a part of him still planned to keep an eye on the boy.

...

...

I hope everyone enjoyed that new chapter, and the next one will be out on Tuesday, January 14th. Until then, everyone.


End file.
